In Pieces
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: TWO-SHOT! Everything was made to be broken. Hearts especially. Morrison, Miz, Layla, O.C.
1. Holding Out My Heart

**For x.Hardy.at.Heart.x**

**Two-Shot**

**A/N: **I just found this as I was cleaning off my disk. Reading through it, I smiled and decided to keep going with it. This was started before the draft, when there were still Divas on ECW.

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Do not sue. Do not blame me for forgetting I wrote this.**

**-**

**Holding Out My Heart**

I found myself looking in her direction again, for the umpteenth time tonight.

And, of course, my best friend noticed.

"Dude, go ask her out."

I shook my head. "I can't. Not now, anyway."

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. "Damn it John, why not this time?"

"Because I'm pathetic." I knew it was a lame excuse, but I was running out of them.

First, it was I barely knew her. So, Mike had taken the initiative to invite both her and Lisa Marie Varon, better known as Victoria, to travel with us. So, after spending close to two weeks with her, I found out that she's an Aussie, and completely crazy, but like the cool crazy, not the psychopathic stalker unstable crazy.

Then it was that I just wasn't ready for a relationship, and Mike totally called me out on that.

And they just kept getting worse from there. Like, we're not musically compatible. I'm not good enough for her. She probably thinks I'm a stuck-up pretty boy...

Okay, well, the last one could be true. I've been trying to have minimal contact with her. She severely messes with my head. Not purposely, and I highly doubt she knows she does it, but it's the little things. Her accent, the way she smiles, the way she walks, her attitude... everything little thing about her.

Lately though, it's her scent. It's a honey-milk scent that just causes my mind to fog and I start spacing out.

Chicks like Kaylah are definitely allowed in the Palace of Wisdom.

I could hear chuckles from beside me. 'And there I go again with the spacing out. Damn it.'

"Well, you are right. You are pathetic." Mike laughed, clapping me on the shoulder. "But in all sincerity, you need to do something, and fast. A girl like Kaylah does not come along every day."

I smiled a bit. "Dude, I know that. I think maybe that's why I'm so hesitant."

Mike pointed her out, nudging me to look as well. There she was, smiling and apparently flirting with a few of the ECW and SmackDown! guys.

'I just missed my chance...' I thought, feeling a bit let down.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Mike put his arm around my shoulders, smiling goofily. "We are going to fix this. Or else my name isn't Mike Mizanin, World Tag Team Champion and the Chick Magnet!"

"And exactly what are you going to do to fix this?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

He just continued to smile, bobbing his head slightly. And somewhere in the back of my mind, I was reminded of Joey Tribiani from Friends. 'And now I'm screwed.'

-

I was just finishing with my boots when Mike ran in, smiling mischievously. "There." He thrust a silver foil-wrapped box at me, an envelope attached.

"Aw, for me? You shouldn't have." I said, grabbing the box.

"It's not for you. It's for Kaylah." He rolled his eyes, grabbing his own gear to get ready for our tag match.

I smirked, shaking the box. I never did understand Mike when he did things like this. Not that he's unreadable, but his mind is always spinning, always moving, and he comes up with some pretty awesome crap. Last week, after the ECW taping, Layla was upset that she wasn't getting any respect for being a Diva with potential while Barbie just had to look slutty in the ring to get a good pop. So, what does Mike do? He ransacks the catering area to make a little picnic inside the ring for her, paying off a few of the guys that set up and take down the ring so that they could have an hour long picnic.

And all because his girlfriend was having a bad day.

"So, what's in here anyway?" I asked, still shaking the box. It tinkled a bit, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out.

Mike ripped the box from my hands, lifting the lid to reveal a little glass heart that was tinted red, but still translucent. It was definitely an interesting object, but seemed odd to receive as a gift. I looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "You serious? You want me to give this to her?"

He shut the lid of the box, tossing it to me. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Well... It just seems odd. Like what do I do? Walk up to her and go 'Here'? What would she think, opening a box to a heart?"

Rolling his eyes, he adjusted his fedora before looking into a mirror. "That's why there's an envelope. Everything is explained in the letter inside."

I shrugged, looking down at the box. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I had a feeling that this could work. That this simple little gesture could get me past my nerves and fears.

But I knew that I was going to mess this up somehow.

-

She was by herself.

A rarity.

This was my chance. All I had to do was walk up to her, smile, say 'hello' and give her the box.

But what was I supposed to do while she opened the envelope, read the letter, then opened the box? And why was I only thinking of that while I was walking over to her?

My hands were shaking as I looked at her again, our eyes meeting briefly, before she turned away towards Layla.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned away, getting somewhat of a brilliant idea as I headed down the hallway. A small confident smile crossed my lips as I came to a halt in front of the Diva locker room.

When there was no response from within, I entered the room, thankful that it was empty as I went over to Kaylah's stuff, setting the gift on top.

Pleased with myself, I went to leave, only to hear voices on the other side of the door.

And they were female.

'I am so dead!'

Thinking quickly, I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I ran towards the shower area, slipping on the tile and landing on my tailbone in the process. There was a sharp pain as I realized I landed on my rhinestones, and I winced as I got back up.

From in the shower, I could hear the Divas moving around, but the voices were too muffled to make out exactly who they were.

Just as I was starting to feel at ease though, the shower curtains were thrown wide open.

There was nowhere to run.

Nowhere else to hide.

And to make matters worse, I had come face-to-face with _her_.

-

**A/N: Yeah. Before today, the last save date was 06/26/2008. **

**Leave me your thoughts, please.**


	2. Nothing But A Heartbreaker

**A/N:** This was written and ready to post since the first part was. If you couldn't tell, or didn't guess, it was Morrison's point of view.

**-**

**Nothing But A Heartbreaker**

I caught him looking at me.

He looked determined, with his brown eyes hard-set like that. I could easily lose myself in them, they were that gorgeous. But this wasn't just any guy.

No.

It was John Hennigan. Better known as John Morrison.

Which automatically meant he was out of my league.

Still, he seemed like such a great guy. The time I spent travelling with him, Mike, and Lisa Marie was amazing. He was such a gentleman, and he was so much more soft-spoken than his character on television.

And funny!

Wow.

I knew by now I was staring, but the thing was... It seemed like he was staring right back at me.

"Kaylah, honey, are you okay?"

As hard as it was, I managed to turn away from the guy headed towards me and look over at Layla. I nodded at her. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

She started talking to me, but I wasn't paying much attention to her at all. I was trying to listen for footsteps approaching from behind.

But I couldn't hear any, and I realized foolishly that there was no way John was headed my way.

"... and then he just held me in his arms. It was really the sweetest thing." I caught, and I only assumed that she had been talking about her boyfriend.

"That's really great." I smiled, though I really could care less. As much as I liked her, I got tired of listening to her gush about how great Mike was, and all the awesome things he did for her.

She smiled back at me, grabbing my wrist with both her hands. "I'm glad you think so too. Now, let's go get ready for the SmackDown! tapings, and to kick some serious ass."

I laughed, letting her lead me down an adjacent hallway towards the Diva locker room.

"Aren't we supposed to lose to McCool and Barbie though?"

She overdramatized rolling her eyes and sighing. "Kaylah, darling, honey. Supposed to does not mean we have to. We are _heels_, and therefore can do whatever the hell we want."

I laughed harder, pushing open the locker room door. "Well then, El, I say we beat some serious blonde butt."

"That's the spirit!" she smiled as she followed me into the empty locker room.

Both of us headed towards our bags, preparing for the tapings that were going on in less than an hour.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, kay?" I stated, though it came out as me looking for her permission. I was down to my underwear and long sleeved shirt; a towel draped over one arm with my bathing supplies in the other.

She nodded. "Go for it."

With a bounce in my step, I went over to the showers, pulling back the curtain and screaming in surprise. I jumped back, my bare feet slipping on the slick tile as I fell onto my back, my stuff scattering.

There, in front of me, looking just as horrified as I felt, was John.

"I... I..." He stuttered, pushing back his hair.

Quickly, I was back on my feet, my heart pounding and my head spinning. "You perv!"

"But, what? No, I –"

Layla was by my side, sliding a bit herself. "John?!"

"Umm... hi?"

Anger got the better of me as I bent over to pick up a few of the dropped items, starting to throw them at him.

"Get out of here!" I shouted, throwing a hairbrush at him, barely missing him.

His eyes widened as he scrambled towards the change area, having to use his hands to catch him as he lost his legs.

"You dirty, filthy pervert!" I shouted, tossing whatever I could get a hold of by this point, whether it was mine or now. "How dare you...! The nerve!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he pleaded, trying to dodge the flurry of miscellaneous items. "It's a misunderstanding, Kayl!"

"Like freaking hell it is!" By this point, I had hot tears in my eyes and no rational thought in my head. "You were just wanting to see some Diva skin and get a piece, weren't you?!"

"It's not like that!" he shouted back, turning to face me. "I was just..."

If he hadn't have moved right then, he would have gotten hit in the chest with a silver box. Instead, he moved and it connected with the wall, a shattering sound heard. He looked at the box before looking back at me, some unidentifiable look in his eyes.

My chest heaved as I struggled to regain control of myself. "Get. Out. Now."

"But, I –"

"Get out! Before I decide to report you to Vince!" I threatened, the hot tears spilling down my cheeks.

Hurriedly, he left, the door closing softly behind him. I watched the door for a few moments before collapsing on a bench, head in my hands. It pounded as coherent thoughts raced through them.

The guy I thought was so great, a gentleman, was nothing more than a sleaze. A dirty perverted bastard.

He had pulled the wool over my eyes quite nicely, and now I felt like an idiot for ever thinking that I could ever like John. Those types were just not for me. The ones who loved you until they got what they wanted, then you were no good to them.

I was still shaking when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. "It's okay, Kaylah. You can take your shower now."

Looking up, I saw the soft smile of Layla. Past her, I could see the mess I made, and it made me laugh a bit. "Alright. Then I'll clean up the mess I made."

She nodded, letting me go as I got up to shower and get ready.

-

When I finished my shower, walking out with a towel wrapped around my body and using another to dry my hair, I was surprised to see that the change room had been returned to a 

relatively tidy state, and that there were other Divas present. There was hushed whispering, and I couldn't help but feel as if they were talking quietly about me.

Layla walked over to me, a silver box in her hands.

The same silver box that had missed John and hit the wall.

"What is it?" I asked, as she held it out to me.

She shrugged. "No idea. But it has your name on it."

The British Diva was right. Curiosity lead me to take the package from her, and remove the lid.

Inside were fragments of red tinted glass, some bigger than others. The largest shard was about the length of my middle finger, but it had a curve to it, as well as rounded. Carefully, I shook the box to move the smaller pieces away from it, before picking it up out of the mess.

Layla and a few other Divas looked at me, expecting an answer of some sort. Instead, I showed them the fragment.

Natalya and Lisa Marie came in closer, as well as Michelle. Each scanned the piece, but it was Lisa Marie who finally spoke.

"I think it is... was... a glass figurine of some sort."

I had figured that much out on my own. "But, what was it?"

"Well, whatever it was is broken now." Michelle said, throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder before walking away.

The four of us just rolled our eyes.

"It might have been a heart." Natalya suggested, picking up the piece tenderly. "Not much else I can think of that would be red."

"What about a glass rose?" Layla asked, looking thoughtfully at the fragment.

I shook my head. "I think Nattie might be right. Though I like the rose idea, it's not quite the right shape."

"Well, see if it says anything in whatever's in the envelope." Lisa Marie smiled, handing me the envelope that she had taken from the top of the gift.

I nodded, my nerves getting to me as my hand shook. Only the tip of the envelope was sealed, so it was easy enough to open. Unfolding the letter, my eyes scanned over the words, recognizing the handwriting as Mike's.

_**Kaylah**_

_**I know you're probably wondering what's going on, and I don't blame you. But this letter and gift, they aren't really from me. I'm just trying to help out a friend, because he's too scared to do it himself. **_

_**Simply all I can say is that what's inside the box is more precious than gold, and is very fragile, both in this state and in its human counterpart. So please, be careful with it, and before you decide to break it, give it back to the loser who was too pathetic to give it to you in the first place.**_

_**And if you haven't figured it out, it's John's. Not mine. **_

_**Since I'm writing this anyway, will you please ask the guy out?**_

I blinked.

Several times.

I was rendered speechless.

Desperately, my mind tried to work everything out.

Mike had gotten this... heart?... and written this letter.

On John's behalf.

Because the guy was scared?

"What?" I asked out loud, hoping that the piece of paper would answer me somehow.

My head was spinning.

-

I bit my lip as I made my way over to the Superstar locker room, praying that he was still there. In my hands was the box with the broken pieces of red glass, and my stomach did flips while my heart pounded hard against my ribcage.

All my insecurities were still there, ever present as I approached the locker room.

Why would a guy as gorgeous as John Hennigan want somebody like me? I'm not gorgeous like most of the other Divas. I wasn't any Barbie or Layla or Michelle.

I was just me.

Straight brown hair, brown-green eyes, and tiny... I wasn't about to win any beauty contests against any of the Divas around me.

So why me?

What was so different about me scared John?

Without even realizing it, I stopped in front of the locker room. Mustering up my courage, I knocked on the door, taking a few steps back in anticipation. There was some relief when the door opened to reveal Shannon Moore standing there in his wrestling gear.

"Hey." I greeted, trying my best to smile.

"Hey there." He replied, nodding his head. "You lookin' for somebody?"

I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. "Is... Morrison there?"

"One sec." He went back into the room.

A few minutes later, a very flustered-looking John came out, a faint tint to his cheeks.

A genuine smile crossed my lips, as I felt my own cheeks heat up. "Hey, John."

"Hi." He responded, not looking at me.

I couldn't blame him. Especially since I had thrown God knows what at the poor guy. Still...

"About earlier -" I started, before he cut me off.

"Willyougooutwithme?" he asked in one big breath.

I blinked. "What?"

The colour in his cheeks deepened. "Will... Will you go out... with me?" He repeated, his brown eyes finally meeting mine. And I could see him so clearly right then.

His eyes plainly revealed that he was scared, and his voice confirmed that he was too.

So I wasn't the only one.

"I... I can't." I answered, biting my lip, casting my eyes back down to the box that I clutched in my hands.

"Why not?"

I sighed, closing my eyes as I held the box towards him. "Because... I broke it."

There was silence for several long moments, before I felt arms wrap themselves around me. A soft kiss was placed on my forehead, as fingers ran through my hair.

"Oh, Kaylah." He sighed, resting his head against mine. "You didn't break my heart. Can't you feel it beat? Can't you hear it there in my chest? It beats for you. It belongs to you. And only you."

I smiled, giggling. "That was so damn _cheesy_."

He laughed, hugging me closer to him. "It really was, wasn't it?"

"But it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

-

**A/N:** And that would be the end. And done in Kaylah's PoV.

Please review.


End file.
